The Tragedy of iCarly
by tekkenfreek236
Summary: Better known as the worst fanfic ever written... besides My Immortal, but that goes without saying . If you value your intelligence, dignity, literature, and/or time then don't bother reading this. Otherwise, this is the perfect story for you!
1. Chapter 1

icarly and sam wear stiting in hear livin grom wehn freddie come on teh door and said hi icarly i luv u but sehe said no way get a life loser and he was sad :( :( :( :(!!!!!!!!! neway sam said she wanted eat and icarly said OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so tehy al went to the gravy smoothie or wereber tehy always go in the show they eated there smoties and that 1 black guy alwas spelling sutff on a stik askedd them if tey wuld buy sum candy on a stick but said fridie no to the guy and black guy was sad homie buy mah siht!!!!!!!!!! icarly say fuk u to the black person and he bused a cap in sams ass wateva that means icarly kick him in the balls and every1 cheers!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :) :) :) :)

icarly go bak to the icarly go back to the home and sam does too wehn she say icarly i luv u and they do it and then sam get pragnint!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! now sam preggneg and icarly is screming and sam has birth to a babby name rob!!!!!!!!!!! rob pucett sund gud and icarly is hapy for the baby!!!!!!!!!!!! spencer cum home say icarly canot kep babies in home so icarly mak smpencer die!!!!!!!!!! he dead now and every1 cheers agun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :) :) :) :)

fried cam over cus icarly tel him abut bob and he jelus of sam and seduces icarly and they do it and now fredie pregnit too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gredie hav babie and name it harry!!!!!!!! sam come on fridie cus she is jellus and kill fred then icarly scream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! icarly kill sam but then crie over her frends :( :( :(!!!!!!!!!!!! icarly killl horslef!!!!!!! :( :( :( :( :(

TEH END!!!! 


	2. tradegy of icarly 2 the giby triles

tradegy ob icarly 2 the giby triles

giby was siting in hsi living room wehn eh hraerd on the news that icarly, sam, and friday were daed an he say OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tehn he tak of hsi shit and runs out of the huse an he saw spencer and spencer say "hi giby how are you????????????? giby sad hi to the smpencer an he say icarly is dead!!!!!!!!!!!!! spencer angry and he is so mad taht he atack giby!!!!! btu giby kil lspenser!!!!!!!!!!!!! every1 cheers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :) :) :) :) :)

giby find sams body and he relizes seh s still alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 every1 cheers again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! giby tak sam to hopsital an doctors said no an giby get mad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he kil doctor and another1 taks sma and say we will see what we can do and giby says ok and after a few hours of waiting giby fine ou tthat sam ok an sam kiss giby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

sam say giby i luv u but giby no do it cuz he sitll kina hate sam 4 bein mean to him mean to him all his life :( :( :( :( :( :( :( sam trip in puddle of mudd an it radiocatif and sam glows

to be continud!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

autors not: i wil continyu da sotry ib every1 wants meh 2 


	3. The legend continues

"Fuckin' sweet!" Sam said.

And then she flew off into the wild blue yonder, wondering what adventures awaited her with these new super powers. But there was something on her mind. It lingered there while she flew around the city, watching a homeless person taking a shit while running down the street from the police.

She thought about Carly and Freddie. They were dead and there was nothing she could do about it. She had murdered Freddie and Carly killed herself. Sam asked herself why. Why did she kill Freddie? She couldn't answer this question and could only let herself wonder.

Meanwhile, T-Bo was going around town, pulling people by their shirt collars and asking them WHERE IS SHE?! like Batman did in The Dark Knight. He was looking for Carly because he was pissed at her for kicking him in the balls. Just then some creepy motherfucker stepped out from the shadows in an alley way.

"I know where you can find your girl. I'll tell you, for a price." said the mysterious figure.

"Fine, how much are we talkin'?" asked T-Bo

"$15, $20."

"...Okay, sure." T-Bo said, handing the mysterious figure the money.

"The girl you're looking for is dead. She killed herself because her best friend Sam killed Freddie and then, out of blind rage, Carly killed Sam. Realizing what she had done, she killed herself." said the mysterious figure.

"Why?" asked T-Bo

"Nobody knows." said the mysterious figure.

"What's your name?" asked T-Bo

"People call me...The Doorman" said the mysterious figure.

"How do you know all this stuff?" asked T-Bo

"Because I watch the evening news, unlike most people. Now get out of here, you're wasting my time. I have to be back to work in 15 minu--"

Suddenly, The Doorman vanished...

Meanwhile, Sam was enjoying herself to try and take her mind off of her dead friends. Over the course of about three minutes, she learned that she can fly, turn invisible, and phase through walls. And upon looking in the mirror while scoping out the boys locker room at school, she learned that she wore a black and white jumpsuit and her hair changed from blonde to white.

"It's weird, it's like I'm a hybrid between ghost and human!" Sam said to herself as she turned back into normal. Her thoughts immediately went back to Carly and Freddie. She wished there was some way she could revive both of them. She wished she could remember why she killed Freddie and why Carly almost killed her. She decided to fly her way home and go to sleep.

Across the city T-Bo had stumbled onto the remains of what once was 2/3 of the iCarly cast. T-Bo discovered that Sam was missing. He almost felt sorry for them had it not been for Carly kicking him square in the nuts 18 months ago. He left them there and went downstairs to hear about something on the tv.

"The amazing flying girl! Could this be a huge public stunt or can this girl really fly? The low quality of the video, taken with a cell phone, leaves some experts to believe that since the video is so pixelated, the wires could easily be hidden. Others believe that it is, in fact, real footage of a real flying girl! More details at eleven." said the anchorwoman.

"Some of the things you'll see in the news these days. Next thing you know, there's going to be flying pigs." T-Bo said to himself. He laughed, and walked right out the door.


	4. Ego Trippin'

"GET UP, SAM! GET UP YOU LAZY CHILD!" yelled Sam's mom. Sam groaned as she woke up and unlocked her bedroom door.

"Hello, mother." said Sam.

"You're finally up! I could have sworn I was banging on your door to get you up for the past year and a half!" said Sam's mom

"Well, I've been...places." said Sam

"Well, you've gotta go to school so go ahead and get ready."

Sam put on a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. She was also wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. She wasn't related to Gerard Way, but wishes she was because he's a major fucking hott-- **Sorry, wrong fanfic. The correct version of this scene is written below:**

Sam did her usual morning routine and walked out the door, making sure to say goodbye to her mother. She turned into her ghost form and flew to school. As she entered school, she changed into her normal self and everyone turned their heads.

"SAM!" said Sam's friend whose name that I can't be arsed to remember.

"Hey, girl!" said Sam

"Oh my god, I thought you were dead! At least, that's what I've heard from all of these rumors! Hell, it even showed up on the evening news but I knew my friend Sam was tougher than Death himself!"

"Yeah, I owe it all to Gibby, actually..."

"Oh, that little nerd?! He _saved_ you?!" said Sam's friend whose name I STILL can't remember.

"Yeah, he did. I was surprised too. Too bad he couldn't save Carly or Freddie..." sighed Sam.

"It'll be alright."

"I hope."

"So did you hear about the flying girl on the news last night?"

"What? There's a flying girl?"

"Yeah, she wears a black and white jumpsuit and has white hair! She's _really_ pretty!" said Nameless

"Umm....I've gotta go, but I'll catch ya later!"

"What, you gonna go beat up some loser?" asked Whatsherface

"Yeah, and after that I might score some pizza!" said Sam playfully

Sam began to think. What would happen if people knew _she_ was the flying girl in the news? How would everyone react? Then she realized that she would be more famous than anyone she knew. Even more famous than she was when she was the co-host of iCarly!

"_I'd better keep this all under wraps."_ thought Sam.

In the city of Townsville—Ermm...Seattle, T-Bo was selling customers things on a stick as usual.

"Are you gonna buy these chocolate covered ants on a stick or what? I'll tell you what: $5 for the whole stick!"

"No, what are you crazy? Get out of here!" said Drake

"Well, you don't have to be rude!" said T-Bo as he walked away

"The only food I will ever eat that's on a stick is a corn dog." said Josh.

"You look like a corndog." Drake retorted.

"Must you always insult me?" asked Josh

"I was just making a funny joke. So, where's Megan with our drinks? And why are we in this show anyway? If our sister, Megan Parker, was played by Miranda Cosgrove and she also plays Carly Shay, wouldn't we be breaking the fourth wall if she were to come with our drinks?"

"You're asking too many questions that you don't wanna know the answers to, Bucko. Besides, we're in a fanfic written by an uncreative slob who has nothing better to do with his time other than update a fanfic he originally was going to troll everyone with. And if you think about it, this whole conversation doesn't contribute anything to this story. It's just filler to make the chapter longer, therefore stroking the author's ego and making him think that he's a good writer." explained Josh

"You know, when I think about it, you're right! Let's just get out of here."

Drake and Josh get up out of their seats and leave The Groovy Smoothie. Megan walks up to their table with two drinks in her hands. She scanned the room.

"Where are those boobs?" Megan asked herself, sounding a bit fed up. She put the drinks down and left The Groovy Smoothie, where the fourth wall lay in pieces.

School was almost over and Sam couldn't be happier. One thing hadn't changed in a year and a half and that was the fact that Sam hated school. It was two minutes before the bell and she was getting antsy.

"The quantity of the sum is exactly thirty-two hundred, whereas the second problem's sum can be figured out by carrying the five, dividing the six, praying to the Norse gods above, sacrificing a human life, and last but not least, adding the two numbers together. Therefore, two plus two equals four. Any questions?" Mrs. Briggs explained. Sam was just about to raise her hand before the bell interrupted her.

"_YES! Sweet freedom!"_ Sam thought to herself. She rushed towards the open door and headed towards her locker. She noticed two strangers go up to Carly and Freddie's lockers.

"Hey, those aren't your lockers!" Sam said, annoyed.

"Yeah they are. What's your deal?" said the guy opening what used to be Carly's locker.

"Oh....right..." Sam said. She took out her backpack and slammed her locker with force and went outside. She looked up in the sky and wondered if Carly was watching her right now. Oddly enough, she missed Freddie too.

Out of the spur of the moment, Sam decided to fly to Carly's apartment. Once she got there, she immediately headed up to the iCarly studio. Freddie's equipment was still there, but only memorials for the two fallen teens remained. Both of them with flowers of all colors surrounding framed pictures of them. Sam bent down near Carly's picture and a teardrop fell down from her eye and landed on the picture frame.

"Sam!"

Just then, she could of swore she saw a faint reflection in the glass of Carly's picture. Sam turned around, but didn't see anything.

"Okay, Sam. Don't lose your cool. There's nobody there." Sam whispered softly to herself.

"Sam, it's me!"

This time, Sam nearly snapped her neck because she turned around so fast. Again, nobody was there.

"Oh God, I'm losing it!" Sam said, giggling a little bit.

"SAM!"

This time, whoever, or whatever, it was appeared right in front of her and scared the devil out of her! Sam screamed and jumped back!

"Aw man, now I need to change my pants when I get home."

"Sam!" Carly said, giggling.

Sam rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe it! She was staring at the ghost of Christmas Past—I mean, Carly!

"Carly, is that really you?" Sam asked, sounding delusional.

"Of course it is! Now, why are you here?" asked Carly

"I—I just wondered what's up. And, I wanted to eat some of your ham."

"Gross! You know how long that ham's been in there, right?" asked Carly

"Yeah...maybe I shouldn't have eaten it?"

"That might have been a poor choice on your part." Carly said, giggling.

"I can't really believe it's you, though!" said Sam excitedly.

They talked for hours on end. Sam told Carly about what had been going on since Gibby helped her and Carly talked to Sam about the after life. Then, Sam asked Carly a question.

"Why did you kill me?" asked Sam

"I wish I knew. It's all a vague memory for me. I remember being jealous about something, but I can't quite put my finger on it. I would go back and read the first two chapters but the spelling is so bad and the grammar is so atrocious, it's illegible. I can't make anything out." said Carly

"Damn! We've got to get to the bottom of this!" Sam said, aggravated. Then, Sam remembered her super powers and quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, I forgot I have super powers now!" said Sam excitedly.

"Sam, being able to eat five burgers in under three minutes isn't a super power."

"Yes it is! Anyway, that's not what I'm talking about! I'll show you what I mean!"

Then Sam transformed into her super powered mode.

"Oh my god, Sam! That is WICKED cool!" said Carly

"I know, right! I can turn invisible, phase through anything, and fly!" Sam exclaimed

"Awesome!"

"I know! It's like I'm some kind of hybrid between ghost and human!"

"Hey, cool powers!" said a familiar voice

"Oh no, don't tell me Fredward is here too!" Sam whined.

"Unfortunately, I am." Freddie said to Sam.

"Great, there's something I'll definitely not be looking forward to when I die. You'll be there!"

And so, the iCarly cast had reunited for the first time since their deaths.

Meanwhile, T-Bo had picked up a newspaper and saw a close-up photo a journalist had snapped of the mysterious flying girl. He studied the picture for a little bit before realizing that not only were these pictures taken by the amazing Spider-Man, the flying girl was Sam! He couldn't believe it! He thought Sam was dead, but lo and behold, Sam was still alive and even flying all around town like nobody's business! Then he realized, Sam was the best friend of the girl that had kicked him in the nuts over eighteen months ago! He thought that to get revenge on Carly, he had to attack the person she cared about most! Just then, T-Bo laughed maniacally! The theme song from Goosebumps started to play in the background as T-Bo's laughter got louder and louder, both ending at the same time!


	5. Villainy is afoot!

"So, there's a new hybrid in town? Another head to hunt, I say!" said Skulker slyly to himself. He scanned over the newspaper article about the flying girl, Sam. The wheels in his head churned and he tucked the newspaper into his back pocket.. He gathered his hunting equipment, armed his suit, and flew off out of the ghost zone and through Danny's open ghost portal, which Danny forgot to close, to go and find the new hybrid.

Danny was listening to his dad about the latest _Fenton Slammer 9000_ that apparently could annihilate any ghost you pound it with. But Mr. Fenton had trouble getting it to work for some reason. Danny was about to mention that all Jack needed to do was flip the switch from off to on when his ghost sense went off.

"Umm, dad? Can we talk about this later? I have homework to do." asked Danny.

"Ah, Danny, you can worry about that stuff later! It's not like school is the most important thing in your life! I didn't complete college, and look at me!" said Jack, babbling on about how wonderful his life was. Danny saw this as an opportunity to sneak off and go ghost. He ran from the lab to his room.

"I'm goin' ghost!" said Danny as he transformed into Danny Phantom. He flew out of his room and quickly scanned Amity Park from above to see if he could spot anything unusual. But the only unusual thing he did spot was a homeless man running down the street from the police while taking a shit! Then something caught the corner of Danny's eye.

"Skulker!" yelled Danny. He flew towards Skulker and shot a beam out of his finger and hit Skulker in the back. Skulker quickly caught himself and turned himself around to see Danny floating in midair.

"So, you want to play, do you?" Skulker said with an evil grin. He held out his arm and rockets flew out of the wrists from his mechanical suit. Danny dodged the first two with ease, but the third one sent him flying back. Danny landed with a thud on the concrete and Skulker flew down and aimed at Danny again.

"Say your prayers, kid!" Skulker said menacingly. Danny shot into the air and punched Skulker in the jaw. Skulker flew backwards and Danny chased him. As soon as Skulker could stop himself, but before he could pull himself together, Danny kicked him in the stomach again and then gave Skulker another punch in the jaw with an uppercut! Danny went in for another punch but Skulker's hand blocked Danny's fist. Skulker grabbed his fist and threw Danny into a building. This almost knocked Danny out but he couldn't let Skulker win! Skulker came towards Danny, but Danny nimbly dodged his attack and Skulker ended up punching the brick wall behind Danny. Danny came up behind Skulker and tapped him on the shoulder. Skulker turned around and Danny answered with his fist! Skulker flew back into the building and then fell down to the ground. Danny flew down to the ground and landed softly.

"Why are you here?" asked Danny. Skulker got up and dusted himself off. He collected himself and then grabbed the newspaper he was reading and showed it to Danny.

"There's another hybrid like you flying around. I'm not after you, although I wouldn't mind nabbing both of you at the same time!"

"Flying girl? Her hair's white and everything!" Danny scanned through the article and looked back up to see Skulker flying off in the distance.

"Well, I may not know this girl, but I know I can't let _Skulker _get to her!" Danny said as he flew off after him.

Sam was asleep in the iCarly studio. She had stayed up all night talking with Carly and Freddie. As she woke up, she looked around but there was nothing but the memorials.

"Ah, Sam. You must have dreamed it all." Sam told herself as she yawned. She got up, stretched, and then she left the studio. Sam headed over to school again. She didn't even know why she bothered showing up there if Carly and Freddie weren't going to be there. What other reason did she have to go to school in the first place? Regardless, she went to school, deciding not to fly there this time as she was worried about being caught.

Instead, she waited on the bus to pick her up. As soon as she stepped on the bus, she sat down beside someone reading a newspaper. At first, she didn't think anything of it, but then she noticed her picture on the front page!

"Sir, may I see that newspaper?" asked Sam. The guy turned towards Sam and stared at her sternly for about five seconds.

"Okay, sorry..." Sam apologized. As soon as the guy stopped paying attention, she snatched it from him and phased through the bus and onto the street, waving to the guy as she went. He stared in awe and disbelief at the sight that he had just witnessed! Sam proceeded to study the article.

"Okay, calm down. Hopefully nobody will recognize you." Sam whispered to herself. She started walking the rest of the way to school when she bumped into none other than Carly!

"Carly! You're alive!" Sam said anxiously

"No...I'm not Carly, I'm Megan." said Megan

"Wait, what?" Sam asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm Megan Parker. I'm here with my two brothers Drake and Josh. Now if you'll excuse me, you'll get out of my way and leave me alone."

"Okay, jeez." said Sam, still confused at what she had just witnessed. She continued walking, leaving the fourth wall in pieces, and eventually arrived at school.

She went to her locker and saw the guy that took Carly's old locker. She still felt a little bit of animosity towards him, although it wasn't like he had taken it on purpose.

"You gonna yell at me today for having this locker again?"

"No. I was just kind of mad yesterday."

"Oh."

"So what's your name?" Sam asked

"Carl. Why do you ask?" Carl replied

"No reason." Sam said, laughing on the inside at the irony. She grabbed her books, but didn't quite feel like going to class just yet. So as usual, she would just skip class until she felt like going. In the meantime, she thought she could probably find a quiet place to goof off until class was over. She figured she could just skip first period and go to second period with one of Rip-Off Rodney's fake late passes.

_POW! BIFF! BAM!_

_ "_You're really starting to get on my nerves, Danny!" said Skulker, annoyed. He turned towards Danny and swiftly kicked him square in the chest! Danny fell backwards and onto the hard concrete but still wouldn't go down.

"I can't let you hurt anyone innocent!" Danny said as he flew up to face Skulker.

"What makes you think she's so innocent?" asked Skulker as he started flying towards Seattle again. Danny caught up to Skulker and kicked him in the chest from under Skulker. This threw Skulker off and caused him to go out of control. Skulker stopped himself and as soon as Danny caught up to Skulker, gave Danny an uppercut and then shot a beam at Danny. Danny caught himself in time enough to dodge the beam and shot some ice rays at Skulker. Skulker quickly dodged his ice beam and shot some rockets at Danny. Danny missed the first two but the third one caught him by surprise and he fell to the earth. He landed on the concrete with a hard thud, leaving a dent in the ground were he had fallen. He looked up and saw Skulker flying away. Danny gave chase and tried to catch up with Skulker, but Skulker got the better of Danny and turned invisible. Why he didn't think of this before, he had no idea.

"Because all they said was she could fly, didn't say she was causing any harm!" Danny yelled in a vain attempt to answer Skulker's question.

He knew he couldn't catch up to Skulker without being able to see him. Danny was duped, so he started back towards Amity Park when some miraculous timing came into play. His cell phone rang and it was Sam Manson, Danny's friend.

"Hey, Sam." Danny said.

"Hey, where have you been all day, dude?" asked Sam

"Skulker. He's hunting another half-ghost like me." Danny explained

"What, there's another one now?"

"Yeah, apparently."

"So, whenever you get back here, you wanna hang out with Tucker and me and get some pizza?" she asked

"Sure. I'll probably be there in about and hour or 2." Danny said. He hung up the phone and stuck it back in his pocket and continued flying towards Amity Park.

T-Bo was in his basement, working on something that he believed could stop Sam, the flying girl. It was crude and made out of things he had gotten out of the dump. But he believe he could stop her with the poorly designed weapon he had made. He perused the blueprints and made sure he had gotten everything correct. This thing was foolproof! T-Bo laughed maniacally!

Now all he needed was a villain identity. What could he call himself? He racked his brain. He thought and thought but nothing came to mind. Then he came up with it! Obsidium!

"Tonight, I am no longer T-Bo! I AM OBSIDIUM!" yelled T-Bo maniacally Then he laughed maniacally as lightning struck the ground and thunder clapped!

"But now I need a super villain suit! But how should I acquire one?" Obsidium asked himself. He set to work on a suit that could fly and was impenetrable. He would just take more things from the dump if need be. But he knew he would do whatever it took to bring Sam down!

The final bell signaling the end of the day rang and Sam was the first person out the door as always! As soon as she had stepped out of school and onto the street, she noticed people were looking at her surprised. She knew that newspaper probably had something to do with it since it was a pretty closeup shot. She kept her head down in hopes that nobody would notice the similarities between her and the mysterious flying girl. She ended up bumping into someone.

"Excuse me, gir—OH MY GOD!" said the man that Sam had stole her newspaper from.

"Excuse me, sir but...I—I have to go!" Sam gulped nervously and started running down the street. The man pointed at Sam and yelled to everyone that the flying girl was running down the street! Sam ran as hard and as fast as she could and everyone who could keep up with her asked questions like "Why are you running when you can fly?", "What is your real name?", "Can I have your autograph?", and "Was your flying a hoax or can you really fly?". Sam didn't answer any questions and just kept running until everyone else was tired and too slow to keep running after her. She eventually lost the crowd and decided to duck into an alleyway to catch her breath.

She needed to burn those newspapers or something. There must be some way to destroy them before enough people get them. She asked herself how many people she knew that read the newspaper but realized it was no one.

"_I've definitely got to lay low." _Sam thought. She realized she needed a secret identity to go under. She could be Sam Puckett but she needed another name to disguise herself for when she uses her powers. She rattled her brain and thought of it. Sam Spectra! She smiled at herself for being creative and decided to continue walking home.


End file.
